Nous sommes en vie, fille du feu!
by WorldQueenIam
Summary: Une autre fin pour les Hunger Games! EN PAUSE
1. Comme on se retrouve, fille du feu!

**LES PERSONAGES ET LES LIEUX NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS, TOUT APPARTIENT A SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**HISTOIRE BASEE SUR LE LIVRE UNIQUEMENT**

**Je rappelle que tout ça se déroule après la diffusion de la chanson "L'arbre du pendu" chantée par Katniss.**

La peur me ronge l'estomac. Je sais Gale à mes côtés, mais ça ne suffit pas. Nous progressons actuellement dans un conduit d'aération sombre et poussiéreux conduisant à la salle où les juges sont placés pendant le déroulement des jeux. Notre mission est de pirater sur place le système de diffusion pour, d'après Beetee, un meilleur effet. Gale et moi possédons une oreillette nous permettant de rester en communication avec Beetee pour que celui-ci nous donne les informations nécessaires.

Après plus d'une demie-heure dans ce conduit, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Quelques autres rebelles volontaires font diversion dehors pour que nous ayons le champs libre et la salle est déserte. Je me faufile entre les machines et trouves directement l'ordinateur que Beetee nous a indiqué. Je charges Gale des quelques commandes à faire et prends mon arc pour inspecter les environs. Tous les couloirs sont déserts. Sois le district 13 a envoyé plus de rebelles que je ne le pensais, sois ces bâtiments ne sont ouverts que pour les jeux. Je me dit alors que les rediffusions permanentes doivent être programmées à l'avance. De toute façon, personne ne les regardes, la population saine d'esprit (tout le monde sauf le district 2) préfère ne regarder que les émissions obligatoires. Prim et moi essayons même parfois de nous défiler et de ne même pas regarder celles-là.

Les minutes passent et toujours personne à l'horizon. Je m'apprête à retourner voir où Gale en est mais une porte étrange attire soudain mon attention. Grise, métallique avec plusieurs panneaux « interdiction d'entrer ». intriguée, je regardes encore une fois autours de moi et me décide à ouvrir cette porte. Un long très long couloir s'ouvre alors à moi, avec 12 portes identiques à celle que je viens d'ouvrir sur le côté gauche et 12 autres sur le côté droit. La première est numérotée « 1 », tout comme celle d'en face et ainsi de suite jusqu'à 12. J'essaye de toutes les ouvrir, en vain. Par miracle, les deux porte « 12 » s'ouvrent, laissant deux salles vides.

-Katnip ! J'entends Gale appeler.

Je me dirige vers la salle de commandes, inquiète qui lui soit arriver quelque chose durant mon absence.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, ne t'inquiètes pas. Comme je ne t'entendais pas revenir, je me suis demandé si tu allais bien.

C'est soulagée que je repars vers ce fameux couloir, toujours aussi curieuse. C'est pour la première fois que j'aperçois le trousseau de clés accrochées près de la porte métallisée. Toutes sont, comme les portes, numérotées. Je remarques qu'il y a deux clés « 1 » à la seule différence que l'une d'entre elles porte un « M » et l'autre un « F ». Je les attrapent facilement et reste un petit moment devant la première porte à gauche. Je me demandes alors si ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part des les ouvrir. S'il n'y a pas d'horribles mutations génétiques à l'intérieur. Puis, prise d'un élan de courage, j'entre la clé dans la serrure et la tourne trois fois avant que la porte ne daigne enfin s'ouvrir.

Le choc est immédiat. Mon sang se pétrifie. Mon cœur s'arrête. Mes mouvements se figent.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et tente de me convaincre que ce n'est pas possible, que le corps de Marvel n'est pas vraiment là, devant moi, dans le même état auquel je l'avais laissé ! J'ouvre toutes les portes du couloir et, à chaque fois, ma réaction est la même. Cato, La Renarde, ils sont tous là !

Je m'arrête devant la porte « 11, F »,celle où doit se trouver Rue. Cette fois-ci, mon cœur ne s'arrête pas, il bats à 300 à l'heure. J'ai tellement peur...

J'ouvre enfin la porte et découvre son petit corps, quelques fleurs que j'avais mis autours d'elle sont dorénavant dans ses cheveux. Je m'approche d'elle, enlève ces horribles fleurs fanées et me rend soudain compte que, lentement, sa poitrine se soulève. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'entends à peine la voix de Gale. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que Rue sois en vie. Je sens que les larmes montent et prend la petite fille dans mes bras pour aller voir Gale. La réalité me frappe alors. Ils sont TOUS en vie !

J'entends quelques toussotements venants de la porte « 2,M » et vais voir. Cato est lentement en train de se réveillé. C'est horrible. Il est exactement dans le même état qu'au moment de sa mort, sanglant et défiguré. Il relève avec difficulté la tête vers moi.

-Comme on se retrouve, fille du feu !


	2. Pour Clove

Tu t'es vite rétablit à ce que je vois...

-Je suis un dur à cuir moi ! Répondit Cato, la bouche pleine.

Après avoir appelé du renfort, Gale et moi avons réussis à faire sortir tous les anciens tributs du bâtiment. Ils ont reçus des soins intensifs donnés par les médecins du district 13 et la plupart est dorénavant sur pied et en pleine santé, dont Cato qui déjeune actuellement en face de moi après que je l'ai accepté à ma table. La technologie avancée dont nous disposons a permis de le soigner entièrement. Il est maintenant exactement comme avant, comme si aucune mutation génétique ne l'avait dévoré.

-Quand tu aura enfin terminé de manger mon assiette, celle de ma sœur et la tienne, pourras-tu enfin me raconter comment ça ce fait que je doive encore te supporter ?

Cato laisse échapper un petit rire narquois et tend un morceau de pain à Prim qui lui a gentiment donné sa part pour un meilleur rétablissement. Elle attrape le bout de pain du bout de ses doigts fins et remercie le monstre d'un sourire. Agacée, je décide de m'en aller pour aller voir Rue.

C'est avec Marvel que je la retrouve. Il l'enlace, les larmes aux yeux, et je comprend qu'il n'a fait ça que pour les jeux, qu'en vérité il n'est qu'un garçon gentil et bon. Je m'approche le plus silencieusement possible, de peur de les déranger. Marvel se relève et me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens qu'il voudrait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrive pas, comme si il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il se contente donc d'un sourire amical que je lui rends.

Cela fait une semaine que nous les avons ramenés ici, et j'ai appris à connaître plusieurs tributs. Je peux par exemple dire que Dakota, la fille du district 10, est très gentille et généreuse. Elle aide aujourd'hui les infirmière et soigne les autres tributs. Il y a aussi Jason, le garçon du 6. Lui est plus réservé mais il a un sens artistique absolument génial.

Je me dirige vers Rue et la serre fort contre moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps de la voir ces jours-ci.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir protégée ! Je dis en pleurant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle répond d'une petite voix apaisante, tu a été parfaite, et tu as gagné !

Je la serre un peu plus fort et l'embrasse sur la joue. Beetee a trouvé un moyen de prévenir les familles des tributs retrouvés dans le plus grand secret, ils ne vont plus tarder et bientôt, tout le monde retrouvera sa famille ! Reste le problème du district 2, qui ne nous soutiens pas pour la rébellion. Nous ne pouvons donc pas prendre le risque de prévenir les familles de Clove et Cato. Nous leur avons donc trouvé une chambre chacun. Les autres dorment dans l'infirmerie en attendant que leur parents viennent les chercher.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aucun des tribut n'a été capable d'expliquer pourquoi ils sont toujours en vie. Certains n'ont même aucun souvenir de leur captivité. Seul Cato dit avoir une idée mais je pense qu'il ment. Comment avoir confiance en un pareil monstre ?

Je lâche Rue et retourne voir Prim et Cato, espérant qu'il ai enfin fini de manger. De loin, je peux voir que Clove les a rejoins. Je vois aussi que Prim a très envie de partir et je la comprend mais les ordres sont clairs : ces deux là ne doivent jamais rester seuls, même pas une seconde. Je m'assois donc avec eux et donne congé à Prim qui semble soulagée de partir.

Clove me regarde d'un air étrange pendant un long moment avant de soupirer.

-D'accord, fille du feu...

-Katniss. Je l'interromps.

-OK, Katniss, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de te tuer, et que je te remercie de nous avoir sortis de là.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est sincère. Elle se mort la lèvre inférieure et baisse le regard. Je m'aperçoit alors que elle et Cato se tiennent par la main sous la table.

-Ce.. Ce n'était rien, je répond simplement, Bon, Cato, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Cato me regarde une minute et balaye la salle du regard. Une fois sûre que nous ne sommes pas écoutés, il se rapproche et chuchote :

-Ils m'ont fait une offre. Ils me soignaient si j'acceptais de travailler pour eux.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ? je demande, choquée.

-Pour Clove.


	3. Cher rebelles, bonjours!

**ATTENTION, CHANGEMENT DE POINT DE VUE!**

**Gale:**

Je commence à en avoir marre de tous ces tributs. Parfois je les croise dans les couloirs, errants, sans aucun but, sauf celui d'attendre leurs familles. J'ai beau leur trouver des occupations, seuls Clove, Marvel et un ou deux autres tributs suivent leur emploie du temps. La plupart des autres préfèrent rester à l'infirmerie, sans raisons puisqu'ils sont désormais tous guéris, Rue est tout le temps fourrée avec Katniss, parfois Prim, Cato passe son temps dans la cantine, sois disant pour rattraper son retard alimentaire malgré les nombreuses reproches qu'il a reçu, et Glimmer me colle à chaque fois qu'elle me croise. Je n'en peux plus !

Après avoir croisé Glimmer pour la troisième fois de la journée, je décide d'aller m'enterrer avec Beetee et ses ordinateurs. Je le trouve avec Ian et Kalia, les deux tributs du 3, en train de parler des mines de l'arène. Ian explique fièrement comment il a réussis à réactiver les mines et les poster devant la nourriture. Il est même beaucoup trop fier à mon goût, pour un môme qui s'est fait briser la nuque après avoir laissé Katniss faire exploser la nourriture. C'est un garçon plutôt prétentieux. Quand à Kalia, j'avoue ne jamais avoir entendue le son de sa voix, elle se contente d'observer les autres sans mettre son grain de sel. Enfin une que j'aime bien !

Je m'approche de l'ordinateur et découvre ce que Beetee est en train de faire.

-C'est pour moi ? je demande, plein d'espoir.

-Oh, non, c'est pour Cato, mais je peux t'en faire une si tu veux.

Je l'observe, abasourdit. Le prototype qui s'affiche à l'écran est celui de la plus belle épée que je n'ai jamais vue. Poignée couleur or, lame aiguisée, super tranchante, pointue comme les dents d'Enobaria.

-Pour Cato ? Je répète.

-Oui, s'il doit rester ici, autant qu'il se rende utile.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Comment tout le monte peut-il être daccord pour garder ce monstre ici ? Il a pourtant tué des enfants sans aucun remord ! Et il a essayé de tuer Katniss !

Je décide de ne pas exploser sur Beetee mais directement sur Cato. Pas besoins de chercher où il est, je prend directement le chemin de la cantine,mais ne le trouve pas là. Je prend alors la direction de sa chambre, au moment où j'entends sa voix dans celle de Clove. J'ouvre discrètement la porte les observe par l'embrasure. Je vois Cato qui tiens la tête de Clove dans ses mains et je l'entends parler, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Mon honneur m'empêche d'écouter d'avantage et préfère aller demander à Katniss ce que sa conversation avec Cato a donné.

Je ne la trouve pas avec Rue, comme je m'y attendais, mais seule, assise sur une caisse en bois dans une petite salle presque vide. Je respire un bon coup avant d'aller m'asseoir avec elle.

-Rien. Ça n'a rien donné. Il n'arrive même pas à se souvenir si il était en assez bon état pour négocier avec eux ! Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il à refusé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Clove avec lui. Si on m'avais dis un jour qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments...

Je reste assis près d'elle quelques minutes. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre contre moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Je vois qu'elle tiens toujours entre ses mains le cadeaux que Peeta lui avait fait dans l'arène. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, elle n'oublie pas Peeta. Même si je n'aime pas ça, j'avoue que j'admire le fait qu'avec tous ces événements récents, elle pense toujours à le retrouver. Soudain, une agitation se fit ressentir dans les couloirs, et au moment où nous sortons, Haymitch se jette sur nous :

-Snow veut nous envoyer un message !

Nous nous précipitons à sa suite et courons derrière lui le long des couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la salle des machines où Beetee nous attend.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Demande Katniss, impatiente.

Beetee nous indique le grand écran en face de nous et lance à Katniss un regard étrange, comme désolé.

Intrigués, nous regardons l'écran qui vient de s'allumer.

-Cher rebelles, bonjours ! Commence le président Snow, Vous venez de nous prouver que vous aviez une très grande ressource, c'est pourquoi je tiens à vous faire passer un message. Nous verrons après si vous pouvez... Comment dire ? Surenchérir ?

Merci pour toutes vous reviews, je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise, surtout que c'est ma première^^

Merci également à Viken29 qui m'a laissé ma première review.


	4. Que la partie commence!

**Cato:**

-Non !

Un cri strident rompt le silence de la chambre. Clove se détache de moi et cours voir ce qui ce passe là-bas. Aussi curieux qu'elle, je sors en trombes de la chambre de Clove et me précipite à sa suite. Il ne nous faut qu'une minute pour arriver et découvrir la source du cri. La fille du feu est par terre, à genoux, en pleurs. Cet imbécile de Gale lui tient les épaules, le visage impénétrable. Je tourne la tête et fixe mon regard sur l'écran : le président Snow est là, sourire aux lèvres,tenant dans une main... La tête de joli cœur ! Je sens un rictus mauvais prendre place sur mon visage mais me dépêche de le faire disparaître. Je le déteste depuis le début, et voir son corps sans tête gisant dans une flaque de sang immense me plaît au plus haut point. Clove, près de moi, se mord la lèvre inférieure. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense, quoi que j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, elle joue la petite fille modèle, s'excuse auprès des autres tributs, suit à la lettre son emploie du temps. Mais au fond, je sais qu'elle pense la même chose que moi:Nous devons les détruire. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Notre district n'est pas leur allié. Nous sommes avec le capitole. Notre place est dans une arène, à combattre pour notre honneur, à prouver que nous sommes meilleurs que les autres. J'attrape la main de Clove et l'entraîne loin de cette pièce. Elle se débat et je doit la tirer de force jusqu'à une pièce vide.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite ! elle me dit, énervée.

-Donne moi ta réponse et je te lâcherais après ! je crie, plus énervé encore qu'elle n'ai pas directement dit oui.

Je lui ai tout raconté de ce qui c'était passé lors de notre emprisonnement. Je lui ai raconté qu'ils m'avaient promis ma liberté si, en échange je les aidais à détruire les rebelles. Je lui ai raconté comment j'avais refusé si elle n'était pas, elle aussi, libre. Je lui ai raconté combien ils m'avaient torturé pour ça. Mais maintenant que nous sommes libres, tous les deux, j'ai proposé à Clove de donner un coup de main à notre district de l'intérieur. De détruire leur harmonie. De les faire payer pour nous empêcher de faire ce que nous, le district 2, aimons : tuer.

Elle m'observe un moment avant de repousser quelques mèches lui tombant sur le visage. Clove et moi n'avons pas toujours été amis. Nous nous détestions même, avant les jeux. Puis j'ai appris à apprécier ses facultés et sa force. Elle est moi sommes à présents amis, si ce n'est plus, et je me sentirai mal d'être dans un camps adverse d'elle.

Elle croise les bras et regarde le sol. Je sens qu'elle réfléchie encore. Peut-être à-t-elle changé d'avis, car elle a tout donné pour participer aux Hunger Games. Peut-être se dit-elle que, finalement, tuer c'est mal. Mais je n'y crois pas. Nous sommes pareils, elles et moi. Elle lâche un long soupir et me regarde dans les yeux :

-D'accord. Mais si jamais on se fait découvrir, je te préviens que tu me le paieras !

Un sourire s'étend aux coins de mes lèvres. Je sais déjà exactement comment nous allons nous y prendre. Il faut réussir à détourner leur attention de la guerre. Les faire oublier pourquoi ils sont là.

Il faut que nous donnions tous ce que nous avons pour les détruire, tous autant qu'ils sont, ces saletés de rebelles ! Je prend Clove dans mes bras un bref instant avant de sortir et de retourner voir ce qui ce passe là-bas. Au moment où j'arrive, la fille du feu sors en trombes de la pièce, prise d'une crise de sanglots incontrôlable. Elle me bouscule et je la rattrape par le poignet pour l'attirer vers moi. Elle n'a même pas la force de se débattre. Elle se contente de pleurer contre mon épaules pendant de longues, très longues, minutes.

Au bout d'un certain moment, d'autres personnes commencent à sortir à leur tour de la pièce, tous ahuris et peinés par le sort de ce pauvre peeta... Une fois de plus, le sourire me monte aux lèvres et, une fois de plus, j'arrive à me contenir. C'est le moment que choisie Gale pour venir voir où est sa précieuse Katniss. A la vue de sa dulcinée dans mes bras, son visage se crispe de colère. Je le sens piqué à vif. Il n'a qu'une seule envie, me casser la figure. Je lui montre mon air le plus innocent alors que son sang bouillonne dans ses veine. La jouissance s'empare de moi lorsqu'il m'envoie son regard le plus noir, le plus méchant, le plus menaçant.

Il nous fixe une dernière fois avant de partir d'un pas lourd dans la direction opposée. Je laisse cette fois mon ravissement s'exposer sur mon visage. Je serre un peu plus mes bras autour de la fille du feu.

Que la partie commence !


	5. Petite note aux lecteurs

Chers lecteurs,

à cause de la reprise des cours qui à lieue après-demain, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne pourrais plus poster mes chapitres aussi rapidement que maintenant...

J'assaierais donc d'en poster un tous les deux jours, si possible.

Mon prochain chapitre sera sur le site ce soir.


	6. Je te pardonne

**Clove:**

Je me sens mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant. Ce sentiment m'a prise par surprise, et je n'aime pas ça. Après tout, Cato a raison, nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Je travail depuis mes neuf ans au centre d'entraînement pour participer aux jeux, alors, avoir des regrets... Mais quand même, les trahir alors qu'ils nous ont libéré de notre horrible prison, ça ne me plaît pas. Tant pis ! Je ferais tout pour l'honneur de notre district ! Je me relève et m'assois sur mon lit. La nuit à été longue et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Ma tête tourne et mes mouvements sont lents, lourds, fatigués. Lorsque je suis enfin décidée à me lever, je mets les horribles vêtements imposés en vitesse et me tatoue mon emploie du temps de la journée, que je respecterais, comme d'habitude. Après coup, je me dirige vers la cantine bondée où je trouves Cato en pleine discussion avec mademoiselle je fais des flammes. Je les ignores et préfère aller m'asseoir du côté des Hawthorne, à l'autre bout de la table. Je les aime bien. La petite Posy est adorable et Gale est plutôt gentil, même s'il me déteste pour avoir essayé de tuer Katniss durant les jeux. Malgré que le petit-déjeuné ai lieu à 7h00 tapantes, celui-ci tarde à venir. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin, je sens le regard de Cato peser sur moi. J'essaye de l'ignorer et me lève pour lui dire bonjours, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Heu... Bonjours. il répond l'air étonné.

C'est sous le regard noir de la fille du feu et celui approbateur de Cato que je me rassois de la manière la plus élégante possible. Bon, c'est vrai, je l'avoue ! Il est tout à fait possible que je prenne goût à ce petit jeux. Mais pour le moment, je dois absolument capter son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je passe donc tout le petit-déjeuné à parler, rire, flirter avec lui. Au début, je le sens un peu méfiant, puis je pense qu'il se dit juste que je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, au final. Mon assiette terminée, je me enfin compte que Gale et moi avons les mêmes emploies du temps, ce qui me facilite grandement la tâche. Je n'aurais donc pas besoins de courir après lui comme Glimmer !

Le temps de débarrasser et nous sommes déjà partis pour l'entraînement. Le fait que je me sois déjà entraînée avant les Hunger Games est un avantage considérable sur les autres, si bien que l'on m'a directement envoyée à un niveau très élevé. Manier un fusil se révèle bien plus facile que je l'aurais imaginé, même si mes couteaux me manquent. Comme j'aimerais éventrer tous ces mannequins d'un simple geste du poignet... La journée se déroule sans encombres et, le soir venu, des alertes se mettent en route. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller voir ce qui se passe que Gale m'attrape fermement le bras et m'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre, m'interdisant de sortir tant qu'il n'était pas venu me chercher. J'attends donc longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. L'attente étant désormais insupportable, je décide de sortir de cette maudite pièce, que ça leur plaise ou non. Je erre dans les couloirs déserts un petit bout de temps avant de comprendre qu'une bonne partie des rebelles sont remontés à la surface. Prise d'une curiosité monstre, je décide de monter voir ce qui ce passe en haut. Arrivée à destination, je découvre un hovercraft à terre. Des gens descendent, ils ont tous le sourire aux lèvre. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour comprendre que ce sont les familles des autres tributs. J'observe la scène cachée dans un coin, jusqu'à ce que Gale ne me voie et ne vienne vers moi. Il me lance un petit sourire avant de me faire signe de m'approcher. J'obéis sans discuter.

-Ta famille te manques ? il me demande. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens sincère.

-Pas vraiment. Mes parents ont été assassinés quand j'étais petite. Je n'ai plus que mon grand-frère, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très sentimental.

Il me sourie tristement avant de passer un bras autours de moi. Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais je dois bien admettre que je j'apprécie cette situation. Gale est beau, gentil, fort... Je sais que tout cela fait parti du plan ce Cato, mon rapprochement avec Gale. Mais j'ai des sentiments, moi. Je peux ressentir des choses. Et je crois bien que c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. Nous restons là, à observer les retrouvailles des tributs avec leurs familles. Les plus petits pleurent dans les bras de leur parents, les plus grands se contentent de les étreindre. Marvel me lance un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas lui mais sa mère qui est en larme. Glimmer glousse avec sa sœur, prises d'une crise d'hystérie. Tresh se prend une grosse accolade de son père dans le dos et embrasse sa mère. La petite Rue, elle, se jette littéralement vers sa famille, son rire animant le moment de notes mélodieuses. Je me sens heureuse pour eux. J'ai fini par les apprécier, même si j'ai essayé de tuer la plupart d'entre eux. Avant de monter avec ses parents dans l'hovercraft, Tresh se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé. il me souffle dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Je te pardonne.


End file.
